spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Colony collapse disorder.
Yet another storytelling blog by Daisyaltaccount. My name is Gardenia, I am a Honeyboi, and i plan to murder my mother, Queen Lavender. For my safety, and in case of any possible snitches, i will not reveal the name or location of my hive. Ask me anything. (GUYS SEND IN ASKS PLOX) (ASK BOX OPEN! FEEL FREE TO ASK!) Information Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, heres some things you should know about me and my current situation. - As of current, My hive is going thru a minor famine. Meaning i don't get much access to much food, Which is bad, because im flowerized and need alot of nutrition to survive. - My hive is situated in a area near a popular meadow, but the meadows flowers have caught a nasty lung disease thanks to sand being blown in from a desert, The queen insists we continue using the diseased Meadow, regardless of infection or nay. Because of this, The pups, and a estimated 30 percent of my hive is infected or semi-infected. I often go far away from the field, near some towns where they actually have a nursery/Garden center. The garden center Manager have agreed to let me and a few other members of the hive hang around there and collect pollen during my Monday, Wednesday and Friday shifts. - During Thursdays and Tuesday's i guard near the queens den with a comrade and soon to be accomplice of mine. - Queen lavender is getting pretty old. - I live alone. - Nobody checks our computers thankfully. - im not fully Honeyboi - ill reveal more information about myself later. questions. "If you're not fully Honey boi, what are you?" - Aflatcat. Im only 75 percent Honeyboi, the other...25 percent being butterfly boi (with a bit of miniscule amount of moth boi.) surprisingly. Its how i got the flowerized gene, you can kinda see the butterflyness...sorta. ----------------------------------------------------------------divider lol----------------------------------------------------------- "Whats your hive like?" - A fandom user. Without revealing too much, Our hive is the run-of-mill underground hive situated in a grassy field With corridors and rooms spanning miles below the earth. With one giant room being the "main room." Its pretty old, but still has some modern amenities, like tvs, furniture, Leaf elevators for wingless or disabled individals, and Air conditioning, as well as computers and Wifi. Outside our hive is nice, With a desert-mesa that has the tendency to superbloom during the spring to the west, and a meadow (Now infected as i mentioned before.) To the east. All in all, a pretty decent place to grow up if it wasn't for the famine and everything. --------------------------------and i oop another divider.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "How do you think your siblings will react if your plan is successful?" - im not a cheestiger Yikes. Considering the fact that im going in sneak mode, the older ones will Probably be incredibly Panicked, The ones that are still "Loyal" to her will probably be grieving The loss of her. Since the majority of our hive is still pretty young, I doubt they will remember or care in time. I will be a better queen, plus, since i know my siblings well, and i am well trusted and a hard worker: Im sure that they will think that it wasn't me and my body naturally produced royal jelly by instinct. Its for everyone's benefit that she is to be killed anyways. ------------------------------------------------------whoops a divider------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Whats your favorite flower?" Snowdrops or cactusflowers. I really like Snowdrops, but they are pretty expensive to find after winter. Id like something energizing right now. Yikes..im hungry. ----------------------------------------------------Hehe! div!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What do you think would happen if your siblings found out you actually murdered Queen Lavender..?" ~ A flat cat. ...I-i honestly don't want to think about it. I could be killed for a crime like this, but it needs to happen. IT NEEDS TO. For the sake of everyone in this damn hive, Queen Lavender needs to die. --------------------------------------------------------Have anyone you've loved been murdered?----------------------------------------- I mean...some of my siblings died to the lung disease...they are....my siblings...after-all.. And queen Lavender...Shes still making us collect honey from that dammed field! ----------------------------------------------------div lol-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --Has your hive gotten into any quarrels with other Insect Boiz (not including other Honey Boiz) before?-( A fandom user) N-not really? Honestly, we arent really the type to get into get into THAT kind of trouble. I dont think we will either, Lavender is a garbage queen but i do not think shes really that militaristic of a queen. Our territory borders a desert, so we dont really get many outsiders. We do get the occasional Butterfly boi, but they dont really fight us...or interact with us for that matter. Its kind of a "There's always plenty of flowers in the field." Kind of thing. No need to really start up fights or scuffles. updates. *Update one* Hey guys, how do you get your hands on royal jelly? Im open to all ways to get it illegally, it has to be out of town however. I can fly really far to grab it. *Update two* Imnotacheesetiger has given me pretty good advice on taking Royal jelly, thanks for telling me not to chug it down and sending myself into a coma! Ive found out to make it, but the only issue is that the machines to mix it are dusty as hell, im not touching that, much less putting anything i plan to change my body with in there. Does anyone know any sellers who can sell a R5, diluter and honey-mixer? *update three* Its really hard to find it, R5 is the best possible mixer to mix honey with, so.. *Update four!* WELP, I JUST COMMITTED A CRIME, just kidding, i broke into the kitchen's and stole the old Dusty R5 mixers. Nobody really touches them or knows they exist apparently, i asked one of the kitchen staff and they did not even know it existed! Once it cleans up, can someone send a glitched jag to ((REDACTED)) Desert On how to make Royal jelly???????? Im really confident now.. *UPDATE FIVE 10/25/19* I DID I CLEANED THE MIXER AND IM STARTING ON THE JELLY PROCESS!Category:Q&A's